


Сломанный

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Missing Scene, Other, POV First Person, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Немножко о тренировочных буднях Копий Императора, о братских узах и о том, чего не запишешь словами.POV Анурадхи, как в книге.
Kudos: 6





	Сломанный

Иногда мне думается, как изложить на пергаменте то, что нельзя описать словами. Как рассказать, что чувствуешь, пропуская между пальцев прядь волос, и избежать навязших эпитетов вроде «шелковистой», и не сказать, что она «щекочет пальцы». Как описать чувство, которое вспыхивает внутри, когда на языке ощущается давно забытый вкус, как ты пробуешь фрукт с далекой, отрезанной от Империума планеты, а он напоминает тебе лакомство, которым тебя угощали в детстве? Как передать словами ту тысячу оттенков эмоций в чужом взгляде, обращенном не на тебя, как объяснить шевелящееся где-то между ребрами и желудком чувство понимания этих эмоций?

Мой господин хочет, чтобы я вносила эти вещи в архивы. Ему, не привыкшему к ярким эмоциям, не всегда удается с ними совладать, а Копья Императора, яркие, искренние, открытые, сбивают его с толку. Палитра их улыбок насчитывает миллион ухмылок, оскалов, растянутых и сжатых губ, приподнятых уголков рта. Палитра их взглядов насчитывает миллиард прищуров, опущенных ресниц, поднятых бровей, широко распахнутых и почти закрытых глаз. Они общаются друг с другом на языке тел, как дикие звери, нутром чуя смысл шевельнувшихся ушей и приподнятого кончика хвоста.

Мой господин полагал эти мелочи не стоящими внимания. И теперь оказался в положении того, кто изучает чужой, резко отличный язык. Ему нужен был учебник. Справочник. Словарь.

И поэтому я записывала все, о чем он просил меня.

Я записывала визуальные трансляции того, как Копья беседуют между собой. Как перебрасываются шутками, как спорят, как огрызаются друг на друга.

Большую часть этих записей можно было легко описать словами. Копья в многих отношениях походили на смертных людей, а уж эмоции смертных описывать было несложно.

Но порой то, что удавалось записать, сбивало с толку и меня саму.

Это было несколько стандартных корабельных суток назад. Мы находились на борту «Сглаза». Исполняя приказ моего господина, я наблюдала за спаррингами Копий в тренировочной клетке. Дневной цикл подходил к концу, но в зале было шумно, людно, громко и весело. Даже один воин из Копий занимал, казалось, все доступное пространство громким голосом, искренним смехом, активной жестикуляцией – я и вообразить себе не могла, чтобы кто-нибудь из благороднейшего Легиона Менторов вел бы себя подобным образом, - а уж когда их было несколько, то начинало казаться, что их на самом деле в три раза больше.

А у тренировочной клетки их собралось около тридцати.

Шум стоял невероятный. Со всех сторон сыпались насмешки и совсем уж неприличный свист, лились подбадривающие крики и обидные оскорбления.

А в самой клетке трое воинов, казалось, танцевали какой-то сумасшедший танец. Один из них, бледнокожий, огненно-рыжий, сражался сразу с двумя товарищами. У одного из них было копье, у второго – меч, а рыжий, мощный, ловкий, орудовал двумя одинаковыми, отполированными, изогнутыми клинками. Их было два, точно два – когда он замирал, можно было рассмотреть их во всей красе, - но стоило ему продолжить бой, и создавалось впечатление, что у него их десять.

Он отражал удары обоих противников, наносил свои, уворачивался и изгибался, кружился и замахивался, бил и уходил, и бил, и уходил снова.

Он был красив, чисто по-мужски красив, если только так можно сказать про воина Адептус Астартес. Он не походил на благородный клинок, каким был мой господин. Он был _живым._ Хищным зверем, дышавшим яростью, пышущим жаром, воняющим адреналином и кровью из порезов на бледной, лоснящейся от пота коже, под которой, как змеи, шевелились литые мышцы.

Я знала его, этого рыжеволосого воина. Я видела его несколько раз, и однажды даже поздоровалась с ним в коридоре. Это был Алуин из Араканиев, одинаково неукротимый в бою и словесных перепалках. Алуин был боевым стражем командира одного из отделений, и я частенько наблюдала за его спаррингами с Моркантом. Тот не уставал зубоскалить, что Алуин метит на его место рядом с владыкой Бреаком, но для того, чтобы занять его, «младшему братцу» придется еще изрядно потрудиться.

Моркант тоже был здесь. Он стоял, привалившись к клетке плечом, похоже, ничуть не заинтересованный происходящим внутри, и по одной отправлял в рот крохотные белые штуковины, похожие на крупную фасоль. Я не раз заставала его за поеданием этой ерунды. Он жевал их в свободное время, порой даже на совещаниях, иногда делился с остальными братьями.

На самом деле, это были никакие не бобы. Это были личинки какого-то неметонского жука, в изобилии водившегося на всех островах. Личинок употребляли в пищу смертные, особенно в голодные годы. Мне и самой их доводилось попробовать – на вкус они напоминали сильно уваренное в сладкой воде птичье мясо. На общем готике их называли «фазеолями», намекая на форму и цвет, на неметонском диалекте фазеоли назывались в три длинных слова. Космический десантник, конечно, фазеолями бы не насытился, и Моркант поглощал их, кажется, просто по привычке. Я знала о том, что многие смертные обзаводятся привычкой поедать крупные семена различных растений или орехи, просто, чтобы чем-то занять руки и рот. Но видеть такую привычку у воина Адептус Астартес мне было странно и даже несколько дико. У Морканта при себе вечно имелась горсть фазеолей, и чуть позже, уже от Бреака, я узнала, что эти личинки прекрасно разводятся в любой подходящей емкости с сырым сфагнумом. У Морканта в покоях стоял целый аквариум, снабжавший его любимым лакомством, и заодно служивший поводом для шуток всему остальному полчищу. Впрочем, как шепнул мне потом по секрету Бреак, громче всех обычно смеялись те, кто чаще всех одалживался у него личинками, пока остальные не видят…

Сейчас они, похоже, занимали внимание Морканта куда сильнее, чем то, что творилось в клетке. А я, напротив, откровенно любовалась воинами, совмещая записывание для Амадея с эстетическим удовольствием. Я стояла в самом дальнем углу, у одной из дверей, стараясь не высовываться из-за переборки и не привлекать лишнего внимания. Впрочем, не думаю, что меня бы кто-то сейчас заметил – воины целиком были поглощены поединком. Алуин некоторое время только оборонялся, а затем, под подбадривающие крики товарищей, перешел в наступление.

Его противников я не знала даже по именам, но темная кожа одного из их выдавала в нем кровь Кавалеев. Второй чем-то неуловимо походил на моего господина, черноволосый, чуть загорелый, серьезный и сосредоточенный. И продержался он чуть дольше – серия ударов Алуина обрушилась на них обоих, но Кавалей все-таки упал, не удержав равновесие, а черноволосый еще успел отразить некоторые из них, и даже пару раз ударить в ответ.

\- Сделай его, Краддок! – крикнул кто-то.

А затем послышались хлопки.

Копья заплескали в ладоши, застучали по решеткам, принялись топать в унисон, отбивая странный ритм по груди, коленям и полу, и это даже не стук барабанов не походило. Это была музыка, самая настоящая боевая музыка. Алуин и Краддок закружили друг напротив друга, глядя друг другу в глаза, и я заметила, что теперь они движутся в такт этой музыке.

А ритм, тем временем, нарастал, становился все громче, все яростнее, все быстрее, к хлопкам и ударам присоединились выкрики – резкие, хриплые выдохи, слаженные и грозные. И чем быстрее становился ритм, тем быстрее двигались и бойцы. Ритм ускорялся и ускорялся, и противники закружили друг напротив друга в бешеной пляске.

Синхронный удар – в грудь, в пол, об решетку - синхронный полувыдох-полурык – и Алуин и Краддок бросились друг на друга. Удар, удар, еще удар, и еще, и еще, и еще, и еще один, и тут же следом – еще один. Во все стороны летели искры.

А затем что-то тонко, долго, почти жалобно загудело-зазвенело-заплакало, словно от боли.

Это сломалось, не выдержав сдвоенного удара, длинное копье.

А следом на пол с грохотом рухнул Краддок. И Алуин наступил ему на грудь, и один из его клинков вперился ему в кадык.

И все замерло. Застыло. Замолкло.

\- Пощады, - хрипло прошелестел Краддок.

И только тогда Алуин поднял вторую руку, потряс зажатым в ней клинком, и издал долгий, торжествующий полукрик-полувой.

А следом закричали и остальные Копья.

Моркант, я заметила, не участвовал в отбивании ритма, и не стал кричать, одобряя победу собрата. Он продолжал поглощать фазеолей по одной, и лишь когда Алуин выбрался из клетки и подошел к нему, вопросительно вздернув подбородок, боевой страж неохотно кивнул.

\- Ну… неплохо, – заявил он. - Неплохо. Лучше, чем было. До лорда Бреака все еще как отсюда до Неметона ползком, но сегодня ты прополз по этому пути добрых шесть локтей, братец.

Алуин фыркнул, утирая тыльной стороной кровь из пореза на щеке. За его спиной остальные Копья помогали его поверженным противникам подняться на ноги. Краддок первым подал Алуину руку, и тот, помедлив, пожал его запястье. С Кавалеем, подошедшим следом, Алуин обошелся куда сердечнее. Он даже улыбнулся – если только насмешливый людоедский оскал можно было назвать улыбкой.

Это был последний бой на сегодня, и воины уже начали было потихоньку расходиться, как неожиданно разговоры смолкли, и Копья начали расступаться, пропуская к клетке Бреака. Увлеченная боем, я не заметила, как он появился в зале. Владыка третьего полчища был серьезен, между светлых бровей залегла морщинка, но все же он кивал и улыбался каждому, кто приветствовал его, и даже перебросился с кем-то из подчиненных парочкой шуток. Даже Моркант отлип от решетки и изобразил некое подобие поклона. Бреак помахал рукой остальным, разрешая покинуть зал, и поманил Морканта поближе.

\- У меня к тебе просьба, Араканий, - заявил он, когда Моркант подошел к нему, на ходу убирая оставшихся фазеолей в карман штанов.

\- Весь внимание, владыка, - покладисто кивнул тот.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты провел сегодняшнюю тренировку вместо меня, - негромко проговорил Бреак. – Наши астропаты получили несколько сообщений от Адептус Вэлариев, находящихся у Белой Стаи.

\- Что-то интересное? – Моркант поднял брови.

\- Пока не знаю, - честно сознался Бреак, - но Дукариуса и Толмака они обеспокоили. Не хочу поднимать шум раньше времени и собирать полноценный совет, к тому же, нашего приятеля-Ложного Скорпиона сначала стоит ввести в курс дела, и я…

\- Охолони, Варгантис, - Моркант упреждающе поднял ладони. – Просто скажи мне, кого нужно убивать, когда настанет время. А за тренировку не переживай. Я тебя подменю.

Мне показалось, что этот ответ Бреака не обрадовал. Он смерил боевого стража долгим взглядом и тихо спросил:

\- Я ведь могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Моркант фыркнул и вызывающе задрал подбородок, точь-в-точь так же, как и Алуин несколько минут назад.

\- А разве ты когда-нибудь не мог?

Бреак вдохнул – или тихо усмехнулся – покачал головой и хлопнул его по плечу. Развернувшись, он ушел из зала прочь, и Моркант остался в одиночестве. Не считая меня, конечно, но меня он по-прежнему не видел.

Пожалуй, это было не очень вежливо – подсматривать, подслушивать… Но если сначала я не стала раскрывать себя, чтоб не сбить концентрацию бойцам, не нарушить священный ритм хлопков и стука, то потом меня удержало за колонной чувство стыда. Бог-Император милосердный, да я трусила, как ученица схолы, боявшаяся, что ее обнаружат преподаватели и неверно истолкуют ее поступок!

К тому же меня наверняка бы выгнали, раз уж Бреак выгнал всех остальных и разговаривал с Моркантом, как он думал, с глазу на глаз. А мне, признаться, было очень любопытно увидеть, какую тренировку они собирались проводить. И почему в одиночестве? Что такого они собирались делать, что нужно было скрыть от глаз братьев?

А что, если…?

Если бы Бреак не сказал, что ему нужно побеседовать с моим господином, я бы решила, что он собирался провести спарринг с ним, не давая остальным поводов для шуток. Не то, чтобы он всерьез жалел гордость Амадея, но все-таки…

Моркант между тем выгнал двоих сервиторов прибрать в тренировочной клетке, вытереть с пола капли крови и пота, а сам отошел к стойке с тренировочными мечами и вытащил два из них. Повертел в руках, крутанул, перехватывая обратным хватом, повращал, развернул и нанес несколько ударов воображаемому противнику.

Алуин во время поединка в клетке был быстрым и смертоносным. Моркант был еще быстрее. И еще смертоноснее. Он был раздет по пояс, и его бледная кожа влажно блестела, словно покрывшись изморозью. Мышцы под его кожей шевелились, перетекали одна в другую, как у хищника – не могучего и выносливого гиганта, но у жилистого, стремительного обитателя равнин. Аракании обитали на побережье, и я могла представить себе ловких и поджарых юношей, наперегонки несущихся по песку вдоль линии прибоя.

И я от души сочувствовала тому воину, которому придется сегодня вступить с ним в спарринг.

Наигравшись с клинками, Моркант кинул их одному из сервиторов, закончивших с уборкой, и повращал плечами и головой, разгоняя по венам кровь. Он повернулся ко мне в пол-оборота, и я разглядела на его боку, чуть левее от солнечного сплетения, широкое черное пятно, похожее на свежий синяк.

Но это был не синяк. Об этом я знала из архивов. Это был черный панцирь, просвечивающий сквозь тонкую рубцовую плоть. Попадание из тяжелого болтера едва ли не в упор. Три месяца мучительного, болезненного восстановления. Вообще-то тот выстрел предназначался Бреаку. Моркант принял его на себя, и Бреак, потерявший в том бою одного из своих боевых стражей, недолго раздумывал, кем его заменить.

Впрочем, за эти три месяца Морканта возненавидел весь апотекарион. И до сих пор за глаза поминал не самыми лестными словами.

Из всех возможных пациентов Аракании были самыми невыносимыми. В их клане слабые мужчины считались обузой. Слабые мужчины не могли добывать рыбу, сражаться и защищать селение, зачинать сильных детей. Слабых сжирали. Обнажить слабость перед командиром для Аракания было сродни тому, чтобы расписаться в слабости перед лидером клана. Поэтому ни один Араканий в ордене ни разу не пришел в апотекарион своими собственными ногами.

В те три месяца удержать Морканта в апотекарионе мог только прямой приказ Бреака. Владыка третьего полчища был единственным, кого Моркант слушался беспрекословно. Ну, ладно, не совсем беспрекословно – половину приказов Бреака он встречал колкими комментариями. Но слушался.

А для Копий поступки были важнее слов.

Увлеченная наблюдениями и размышлениями, я не сразу расслышала чужие шаги. Моркант отреагировал быстрее – он развернулся к одной из дверей, прерывая свою разминку. Я осторожно выглянула из своего убежища, и прикусила язык, заталкивая наружу изумленный вздох.

Меньше всего я ожидала увидеть Серивана в тренировочном зале. Что ему было делать здесь, калеке, даже доспеха не носившему?

Я не знала, приходит ли он посмотреть на тренировки, а спрашивать мне казалось невежливым. Остальные Копья не считали его неполноценным и относились с уважением, но что чувствовал он сам, глядя на своих физически совершенных братьев?..

Сериван зашел в зал, неловко подволакивая искривленную ногу, баюкая неработающую руку, и едва заметно нахмурился, заметив Морканта. А может быть, и не нахмурился. Может быть, это было недоумение. Или что-нибудь еще. Мышцы лица слушались его не очень хорошо, и по перекривленному лицу сложно было понять, о чем он думает.

\- Варгантис, - приветственно кивнул Моркант и даже изобразил некое подобие поклона. Вышло даже не очень издевательски.

\- Бреак еще не появлялся? – вместо приветствия спросил Сериван.

\- Появлялся. Велел передать тебе, что занят, и просил меня сегодня потренировать тебя, - буднично ответил Моркант, вытаскивая из кармана еще парочку фазеолей и отправляя их в рот.

Теперь Сериван точно нахмурился. Он обхватил себя рукой, крепче прижимая к груди вторую, кривую и нерабочую, и посмотрел на Морканта снизу вверх. Наверное, если бы он сумел выпрямиться, они были бы примерно одного роста. Но плечи Серивана были опущены, а длинные волосы свесились на лицо.

Он был единственным встреченным мной Копьем, носившим длинные волосы, скрывавшие татуировки, которые наверняка покрывали его затылок так же, как покрывали бритый затылок Бреака. Сериван скрывал их, как будто не хотел позорить клан, скрывал неровные скулы, скрывал уши, торчащие на разном уровне, скрывал кривую линию подбородка. Сейчас, когда он стоял напротив Морканта, ладного, широкоплечего, его собственная увечность выпирала еще сильнее.

\- И ты согласился? – спросил Сериван, поднимая глаза. Он моргнул – сначала одним глазом, затем вторым, но Моркант даже не улыбнулся. Напротив, я еще ни разу не видела его таким серьезным.

\- Согласился, - ответил Моркант, снова вскидывая подбородок. – Не надо было?

\- Морт, - Сериван опустил голову и то ли дернул ею, то ли попытался встряхнуть, и темные пряди на мгновение закрыли его лицо полностью, - охота тебе с калекой возиться?

По лицу Морканта промелькнула тень. Я заметила, как он сжал зубы, и как вздулись на шее жилы, и как резче стала линия челюсти. Он шагнул к Серивану, запустил руки под темные пряди и взял лицо калеки в ладони, заставляя поднять голову.

\- Не дури, Варгантис, - сказал он, и его спокойный тон никак не вязался с тем, что плескалось в его глазах. – Бреак занят, а тебе не стоит пропускать тренировки. А то совсем развалишься.

Ответить Сериван не успел. Моркант в один шаг оказался у него за спиной и ловко собрал темные волосы в хвостик, туго перетягивая их шнурком, до этого висевшим у него на запястье. А затем помог ему стащить просторные одежды, походившие на одеяния паломника, и…

_Трон Бога-Императора._

Кажется, я тихо охнула. И тут же взмолилась, чтобы меня не услышали.

Я смотрела на кривые кости, на выпирающие, как рудименты крыльев, лопатки на сгорбленной спине, на торчащие на шее позвонки, на перекривленные плечи, на острые ребра, и сеть жил, опутывавших совершенно несовершенное тело, и пыталась не вскрикнуть, не выругаться и не взмолиться всем имперским святым.

Такого не должно было быть. Такого попросту не могло существовать.

А еще на Сериване практически не было шрамов. Только тонкие, едва заметные линии от скальпеля – то ли от того, что изуродовал его, то ли от того, что пытался ему помочь.

Моркант сунул его одежду второму сервитору, и забрал у первого тренировочные клинки.

Конечно, эти клинки не могли тягаться с тем оружием, которое использовал Алуин. Да и для руки Морканта они показались мне слишком простыми. Даже на глаз каждый из них весил в разы меньше, чем боевое оружие. Моркант протянул один из клинков Серивану и тот, помедлив, взял его. Неловко подпер второй рукой, перехватывая поудобнее.

\- Готов? – спросил Моркант и первым шагнул в клетку.

\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Сериван и похромал следом за ним.

Я не представляла себе, что увижу дальше. Я силилась представить себе их поединок – и не могла. Мой разум пытался подготовиться к тому, что будет дальше, и рисовал ужасающие, унизительные картины. Часть меня надеялась, что все это – шутка. Дурацкая, нелепая шутка.

Но Моркант, похоже, не собирался шутить. Он дождался, пока Сериван подберется поближе, неловко подволакивая ногу, пока утрет тыльной стороной ладони слюну, пока займет боевую стойку.

И сама эта стойка выглядела, как насмешка над тренировками Адептус Астартес.

Моркант встал напротив него, и одним плавным, незаметным движением перетек в боевую стойку.

Он не пытался издеваться или насмехаться. Он попросту не умел по-другому. Его совершенное сверхчеловеческое тело и двигалось совершенным образом.

\- Давай, - бросил он, выставляя клинок.

Сериван помедлил пару мгновений – Моркант терпеливо ждал, не шевелясь, - и ударил.

Я не могла назвать это ударом. Я видела, как сражаются Менторы. Я видела, как сражаются те, кто еще не стал Ментором. Я видела, как сражаются смертные. Но то, что я видела сейчас, невозможно было назвать сражением вовсе.

Сериван ударил еще раз и еще, слева, справа, сверху. Моркант легко парировал его атаки, спокойно поворачивая руку, а затем медленно закружил вокруг калеки, с педантичной аккуратностью нанося ответные удары. Его дыхание было ровным и спокойным, а взгляд – серьезным и сосредоточенным. А вот Сериван быстро начал задыхаться. Он сжал зубы, полупарализованное лицо скривилось от боли и напряжения, но он продолжал атаковать.

В очередной раз, когда он ударил, Моркант увернулся, поднырнул под удар – и Сериван, потеряв равновесие, едва не рухнул. Моркант успел поймать его за руку, по-прежнему спокойный, и рывком поставил обратно на ноги.

И тут же ударил клинком.

Сериван успел блокировать удар, хотя, если бы Моркант поднажал, он легко бы передавил его. Но он не стал давить. Его клинок, встречая малейшее сопротивление, отскакивал – и тут же снова возвращался. Он, как птица-падальщик, дразнился, как будто дергал Серивана за хвост, пытаясь его разозлить. Его удары становились быстрее, точнее и обиднее.

А Сериван все сильнее задыхался. Из хвоста выбились пряди, прилипли ко лбу, по подбородку, из перекошенного рта текла слюна, но вытирать ее ему было некогда. Он отступал, перебирал ногами, подволакивал парализованную, и с каждым движением шипел сквозь сжатые зубы – каждый резкий жест причинял ему боль, каждый шаг требовал огромных усилий.

Моркант не торопился. Он кружил вокруг противника, и, не отрывая взгляда, следил за каждым его движением. Как будто против него вышел не хромоногий калека, а смертоносный хищник, способный ударить когтями, жалом на конце хвоста, готовый в любой момент впиться зубами в оголенную плоть.

\- Дыши, - велел он неожиданно спокойно. – Дыши, Варгантис. Твоим клеткам и без того не хватает кислорода.

Сериван зарычал, хрипло и как-то визгливо, и ударил еще раз и еще. От одного из ударов Моркант ушел, второй точно так же легко и плавно блокировал.

Я смотрела за их поединком, чувствуя, как в горле ворочается комок. Глотать было тяжело – стоило мне сглотнуть, как глаза начинало щипать.

Этот поединок казался тошнотворным отражением того бешеного танца, который я видела полчаса назад. Танец был стремительным, но плавным, а этот бой – мучительно медленным и неловким. Танец был ярким и яростным, бой – полным глухой злобы и бессилия. Танец сопровождался криками и музыкой – а сейчас в зале висела гнетущая тишина, нарушаемая только гулким лязгом оружия и хриплыми выдохами Серивана. Я слышала его тяжелые, неловкие шаги, его тяжелое дыхание, его хриплый рев, и совсем не слышала Морканта. Стоило мне закрыть глаза, и он вовсе, казалось, переставал существовать.

Он двигался достаточно медленно, и я поймала себя на том, что всматриваюсь в его лицо, пытаясь понять эмоции. Что должен был чувствовать стремительный, неистовый Араканий во время этой пародии на поединок, когда его противником был хромой калека?

Но лицо Морканта было абсолютно спокойным и абсолютно непроницаемым.

Сериван снова пошатнулся, и Моркант, резко выбросив вперед руку, поймал его за плечо и вернул в устойчивое положение, не сбиваясь с темпа, не прерывая серию ударов. И снова продолжил кружить. Сериван снова ударил. И снова пошатнулся, но тут же выпрямился.

\- Что с тобой, Ван? – тихо спросил Моркант, не сбиваясь с шага. – Ты сегодня ошибаешься больше обычного.

Сериван выдохнул – то ли кашлянул, то ли охнул, то ли попытался зареветь, но не нашел дыхания, - и покачал головой.

\- Я… в порядке… - ответил он, задыхаясь, и его лицо скривилось сильнее. Я не сразу поняла, что он улыбнулся. – Голова… перевешивает…

\- Я не знаю, о чем ты там думаешь, - ответил Моркант, не улыбнувшись в ответ, - но советую тебе бросить это дурацкое занятие.

Он не дал Серивану ответить – серия быстрых ударов, уже в нормальном темпе, вынудила того отступать. Моркант оттеснил его к самой решетке, и его следующий удар был еще быстрее. Я только и увидела, как сверкнуло лезвие, отражая свет ламп. А в следующую секунду клинок уже смотрел между прутьев клетки, проскользнув в считанных миллиметрах от шеи Серивана. В нормальном бою клинок пригвоздил бы его к стене или рассек вену на шее. А собственный меч Серивана с лязгом ударился об пол в нескольких метрах от них.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Сериван прижимался мокрой спиной к прутьям, Моркант стоял вплотную, опираясь на прутья свободной рукой.

\- Пощады, - прошептал, наконец, калека.

Моркант смерил его долгим взглядом и не сразу убрал клинок.

\- Я не знаю, что это было, Варгантис, - заявил он, - но это было отвратительно.

Он отошел прочь. Сериван остался стоять, опираясь спиной на прутья. Он украдкой утер слюну с подбородка здоровой рукой, убрал выбившиеся пряди с лица, и, зябко обхватив себя, хмуро посмотрел себе под ноги.

Моркант, впрочем, довольно быстро вернулся. Он закинул клинок на плечо, а в свободной руке у него была плошка с водой – небольшой фонтанчик для питья журчал прямо здесь же, в одном из углов. Подойдя ближе, он протянул плошку Серивану, и, когда тот потянулся за ней, я заметила, как у него трясутся пальцы. Моркант не стал выпускать плошку, помогая ее придержать. Он молча смотрел, как Сериван пьет, как выливает остатки воды себе на лицо, как утирает ладонью щеки, и так же молча забрал опустевшую плошку обратно.

\- Извини, - сказал Сериван, отворачиваясь.

\- За что? – Моркант приподнял бровь. Вышло почти так же выразительно, как обычно выходило у Амадея. Сериван не ответил. Моркант, не отрывая от него взгляда, поманил рукой сервитора, и, когда бессловесный киборг забрался в клетку, молча сунул ему плошку и клинок. Сервитор убрался прочь, на ходу подобрав клинок Серивана. Моркант оперся рукой на прутья, выждал еще три секунды для приличия, а затем коснулся пальцами подбородка Серивана, заставляя поднять голову.

\- Ван, посмотри на меня, - велел он. – Что случилось? Ты сам на себя не похож сегодня.

Сериван перевел взгляд на него, но почти сразу же снова отвернулся.

\- Извини, - повторил он. – Это напрасная трата времени.

\- Что?

\- Этот бой, Морт. Мы оба знаем, что он совершенно бессмыслен. Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты тратишь на меня время, но толку от этого не будет.

\- Бррр, - Моркант помотал головой. – Ну-ка давай еще раз. С самого начала.

\- Ни к чему тратить время впустую. Я был калекой и останусь калекой все те годы, которые мне отведены. Меня нельзя вылечить. Я это знаю, ты это знаешь, и Бреак это знает, и Дукариус это знает, и все равно мы все делаем вид, что эти тренировки что-то изменят. Что эту плоть можно как-то укрепить, что эту кровь можно как-то разогнать. Я делаю вид, что учусь сражаться, вы делаете вид, что учите меня. Я делаю вид, что мне становится лучше, вы делаете вид, что верите мне. Сколько можно врать друг другу? Мы все знаем, что тренировочная клетка и эти шуточные поединки – мой предел.

Он все еще тяжело дышал, но мне показалось, что теперь он задыхается не только от усталости.

\- Я хотел поговорить с Бреаком сегодня, - продолжил Сериван. – Я собирался сказать ему, что с этими тренировками надо завязывать. А вместо него сегодня ты. Почему ты согласился, Морт? Зачем ты тратишь время на калеку?

\- Вот тебе и раз, - протянул Моркант. – Это что еще за новости? Что это за бред, Варгантис? Ты своего этого йейнского корня перебрал, что ли?

Про йейнский корень я слышала. Сверхтоксичное растение, способное надолго лишить чувствительности не только человека, но и крупного зверя. Нервные окончания немели надолго, и порой корень использовали при врачевании. Неметонские воины ели его перед боем и теряли всякий страх перед болью, продолжая сражаться, пока не теряли всю кровь. Копья его тоже использовали, хотя, конечно, для их сверхчеловеческой физиологии побеги йейна серьезной угрозы не представляли.

Воины Адептус Астартес обычно стоически переносили лишения, и я почему-то и не подумала о том, что Сериван в его состоянии может что-то принимать. И что заставило его это сделать – невыносимая боль или заботливый приказ командования. А может быть, все сразу.

\- Я не принимал сегодня ничего, - хмуро ответил Сериван.

Моркант снова смерил его взглядом. И на этот раз в этом взгляде сияла сталь.

\- Что за идиотский героизм? – зарычал он. – Зачем? Ван, смотри мне в глаза! И отвечай – зачем все это нужно?

\- Я уже говорил – я не собирался сегодня сражаться.

\- Тогда зачем согласился на поединок?

Сериван поднял глаза, в упор глядя на Морканта.

\- Как будто ты сам не понимаешь, Морт, - тихо ответил он. – Как будто ты, Араканий, не знаешь, что значит – обнажить слабость.

\- «Слабость»… - протянул Моркант, отворачиваясь. А затем резко обернулся и, развернувшись, со всей силы ударил в прутья вторым кулаком, совсем рядом с головой Серивана, как будто отрезая пути к отступлению и глядя ему прямо в лицо. Сериван даже не шелохнулся.

\- Конечно, я знаю, что такое «слабость»! – зарычал Моркант. – И я знаю, что в тебе нет ничего, что называли слабостью Аракании! Я не знаю, что творилось в вашем клане, Ван, правда, не знаю, что, но Аракании зовут слабостью трусость. Ты – не трус. Самовлюбленный дурак, страдающий идиот, скрытный засранец, но ты - не трус!

\- Я калека, Морт. Черновик космического десантника.

\- Кто тебе это сказал? – взвился Моркант, и, схватив Серивана за грудки, встряхнул, но даже в ярости он идеально точно рассчитывал силу. – Кто. Тебе. Это. Сказал?

\- А кто этого не знает? – спросил Сериван с кривой улыбкой.

\- Хорошо, я перефразирую вопрос, - в голосе Морканта не было и намека на веселье, а в глазах плескалось ледяное пламя. – Почему ты начал думать об этом сейчас? Разве кто-то из нас давал тебе повод…? Погоди-ка, - он неожиданно прищурился и отстранился, не выпуская Серивана из рук. – Ложный Скорпион, да? Амадей Зануда Инкариус из Легиона Пафосных Засранцев?

Я стиснула зубы.

\- Это ведь из-за него, а? Он смотрит на тебя с брезгливой жалостью, и думает, что этого никто не замечает. Он не заглядывает дальше личных дел и архивов и считает любое отклонение от совершенства преступлением. Он не видит за тобой тебя, Ван. Потому что он - идиот.

\- Не надо так говорить о нем, Морт, - Сериван покачал головой, и морщинки на его лице обозначились чуть резче. Мне показалось, что даже этот простой жест причинил ему боль. – Когда ты так говоришь, ты становишься таким же. Ты не видишь за ним его самого. К тому же, - он усмехнулся здоровой стороной рта, - Амадей имеет право считать меня уродом. Я – урод. Клинок, который сломался не в бою, а из-за брака при ковке.

\- Как будто от этого ты перестал быть клинком, - фыркнул Моркант.

\- Не забывай, что он – из другого мира. Из другого Империума. Там в орденах не держат калек, там не используют трофейные корабли и не сражаются сломанными клинками, потому что у них нет других.

\- Если там все такие, как он, то я предпочту наш берег Разлома, - безапелляционно заявил Моркант, глядя ему в глаза. – Хочешь, я убью его, Ван? Хочешь, я его убью? Или что-нибудь сломаю ему? Или хотя бы выбью парочку зубов, чтобы его не тошнило от собственной идеальности при каждом взгляде в зеркало?

\- Бреак не позволит тебе этого сделать, - Сериван улыбнулся шире.

\- Плевать на Бреака.

\- И что будет думать Амадей о гостеприимстве Копий?

\- Что на него нужно отвечать вежливостью.

\- И как вы пойдете в следующий бой, Морт?

\- Никак, - отрезал Моркант. – Я не буду доверять свою спину в бою тому, кто готов в нее плюнуть.

Сериван хмуро посмотрел себе под ноги.

\- Не нужно резкостей. Он ничего мне не говорил. Он никак не демонстрирует свое отношение. Просто глядя на него, я вижу, какие они там, в том Империуме, который лежит за Разломом. И я понимаю, как мы отличаемся от них. Как я отличаюсь от них. И от этого… мерзко. Даже Экзилархия знает, что «Сглазом» командует калека. И это дает им отличный повод для шуток. Я не надеялся, что эмиссар из Империума будет увечным или бракованным, но, похоже, его совершенство задело меня сильнее, чем я ожидал.

На несколько мгновений в зале повисла тишина, и стало слышно, как гудят воздухоочистители и сердито сопит Моркант, сверлящий Серивана взглядом.

\- Ван, - позвал он наконец, и бережно сжал лицо Серивана в ладонях, - смотри мне в глаза и запоминай, я не буду повторять два раза. Ты – не калека. Ты – не урод. Ты не клинок, бездна тебя раздери! Сражаться можно не только клинком. И не только оружие в бою приносит пользу. Запомни это. Если судить оптический сканер по тому, можно им зарезать противника или нет, то он всю жизнь будет самым паршивым клинком на свете, даже если он самый лучший, самый передовой сканер. Запомни это. А еще лучше – на лбу себе запиши!

Моркант говорил быстро и яростно, но его пальцы держали Серивана бережно, осторожно, почти нежно. Он пару раз смахнул пальцем стекающие по подбородку Серивана капли слюны, не прерывая своей пламенной речи. И в глазах у него горел огонь, но не то яростное, всепоглощающее пламя, сжигающее любые возражения, но мягкий огонь костра, согревающий в ненастную погоду, обволакивающий душным, ласковым теплом.

Сериван засмеялся. Он положил здоровые пальцы на запястье Морканта, и тот подался вперед, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, и несколько долгих секунд они так и стояли, а я…

Я смотрела на них, и в груди у меня ворочался комок, не давая вздохнуть. Я знала, что никакая запись не передаст то чувство щемящей нежности, которое душило меня сейчас. Я знала, что никакая запись не передаст то осознание, которое похоже на резко включившееся освещение, то чувство легкой и сладкой неловкости, похожее на ощущение чужого локтя, неожиданно коснувшегося твоего.

Я не знала, что Моркант, язвительный, колючий, циничный, не лезущий за словом в карман, Моркант, которого не волновало ничего, кроме собственного сияния, Моркант, который во всех и каждом видел объект для насмешек, и каждого умел задеть побольнее – что этот Моркант может быть таким, каким он был сейчас, когда, казалось, закрывал Серивана плечом от всего окружающего мира.

И, кажется, я тоже не видела Морканта за ним самим.

Кажется, я тоже была идиоткой. Анурадха Дааз, Идиот Секундус из Легиона… не самых, в общем, дружелюбных космических десантников.

Но этого ощущения моя запись тоже не передала бы. И Слава Богу-Императору.

\- Полегчало? – спросил Моркант, отстраняясь и заглядывая Серивану в глаза с любопытством естествоиспытателя. – Тогда давай, жуй этот свой корень и начнем нормальную тренировку.

Сериван кашлянул и посмотрел в ту сторону, где я пряталась за переборкой. Я искренне надеялась, что он просто раздумчиво смотрит в сторону двери.

Но по его взгляду, мягкому и понимающему, и какому-то по-отечески насмешливому, я поняла, что ошибалась.

\- А…? – начал было Сериван, но Моркант отмахнулся.

\- Тсс! Малышка думает, что мы ее не видим. Не порти ей удовольствие.

Я почувствовала, как у меня горят уши. Сериван засмеялся и похромал к выходу из клетки, туда, где ждал сервитор, сжимавший оба клинка.

После этого я оставила их, сочтя, что на сегодня увидела достаточно.

Позже, пересматривая записи, я оставила трансляцию на моменте их разговора, снова взглянув в глаза Морканта.

_«Сражаться можно не только клинком. И не только оружие в бою приносит пользу. Запомни это.»_

Мой господин наверняка сказал бы тоже самое. Он привык полагаться на нас и наши зонды в бою. Я не первый год снабжала его необходимой информацией, прикрывала его спину и помогала лучше ориентироваться на поле боя. И все же у него эти слова означали бы совсем не то, что они значили для Морканта. И я не была уверена, что он поймет их. Его холодный, аналитический ум разобрал бы их на логические составляющие. А слушать сердцем в Легионе Менторов не учили. Сердце в бою подводит. А разум и факты – практически никогда.

Поразмыслив, я удалила запись.

Есть вещи, которые она бессильна передать.


End file.
